


Our First Hundreth Days

by Randi_Letripe



Series: Our Hundreths Days [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, First Time, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, Pregnancy, Royalty, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randi_Letripe/pseuds/Randi_Letripe
Summary: I was never expected. I'd just asked her to be my betrothal, married her years later. I wanted to be the first who asked her. So, I proposed her early to avoid any chance of other gentleman asking her first."Duke Lambert accept your proposal.He agrees to have her daughter married a day before your settlement. So she can also be your beloved companion in that place. "
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Our Hundreths Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607224
Kudos: 8





	Our First Hundreth Days

I was first born, but have a commoner mother. To make my fate was patented, my mother passed away together with my little brother when I was still a toddler. She didn’t recognize as the queen. She is only consort, if it wasn’t concubine. I know, someday I’ll be the pawn for some greedy politician or blood relative. I’ll be also a block for my half-brother and his mother to gain the crown. Even though my father was rather young, I knew my place. That is why I asked to settle into Northpike, six days from capital. I’d already come there two years ago and I feel that was my home. So I asked to become Prince of Northpike on my next birthday. Oh, and also a proposal to a certain lady.


End file.
